gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Toxic Glee HD FULL STUDIO-0
Beschreibung Toxic by Britney Spears is featured in Britney/Brittany, the second episode of Season Two. It is sung by the New Directions. Will also decides to participate in the performance to antagonize Sue and to increase his chances of romance with Emma after she begins to date Carl. The New Directions sing this at the school assembly with Will. The performance, cheered on by the rest of the school, is interrupted by Sue, who pulls the fire alarm, claiming that the assembly had become a sex riot. The entire student body escapes the gym in fear due to the alarm. LYRICS New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls): Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Brittany: Baby can't you see I'm calling A guy like you should wear a warning It's dangerous I'm falling New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls): Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Rachel and Brittany: There's no escape I can't wait I need a hit baby give me it You're dangerous I'm loving it New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls): Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Will with Rachel: Too high can't come down Losing my head spinning round and round Oh do you feel me now New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls): Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Rachel and Santana with New Directions: With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride Tina with New Directions: You're toxic I'm slipping under Rachel and Santana with New Directions: With a taste of the poison paradise I'm addicted to you don't you know that you're toxic (Will: Na na na) And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic (Will: Oh-h-h) New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls): Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Brittany, Will and Rachel: It's getting late to give you up I took a sip from my devil's cup Slowly it's taking over me New Directions: Ah, ah, ah, AH! Will with Rachel: Too high can't come down It's in the air and it's all around Oh can you feel me now New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls): Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) (Will: Oh!) Rachel and Santana with New Directions: With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride Tina with New Directions: You're toxic I'm slipping under Rachel and Santana with New Directions: With a taste of the poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic (Will: Na, na, na, na woaaah!) (Santana: He-e-e-ey) And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic (Will: Oh no oh!) (Santana: He-e-e-ey) New Directions Boys: Tun, tun, turuluturilin Santana: (New Direction Girls: Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Don't you know that you're toxic Rachel with New Directions: With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride (Santana: On a ride) Tina with New Directions: You're toxic Santana with Tina and New Directions: I'm slipping under! Rachel with New Directions: With a taste of the poison paradise I'm addicted to you (New Directions Boys: Tun, tun, turuluturilin) Don't you know that you're toxic (Santana: 'Cause I know that you're toxic) Will: Na, na, na, na woaaah! (Santana: He-e-e-ey) Rachel with New Directions: And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic Santana: With a taste of a poison paradise Santana and Rachel with New Directions: I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic Brittany and Will with New Directions: Intoxicate me now With your loving now I think I'm ready now (Santana: I think I'm ready now) Intoxicate me now With your loving now I think I'm ready now (Santana: I think I'm ready now) Intoxicate me now With your loving now Brittany: I think I'm ready Santana: I think I'm ready now Kategorie:Videos